Imagination Adventure Episode 1
by pyroboom
Summary: When a new villain by the name of Eclipse comes into the picture, Pyro is sent to Sonic's world and must find a way to not only save Mobius from Eclipse, and his long time rival, Maylow, but as well must find a way back home!


"Give up!", Pyro yells at the grey fox, as they chase Maylow toward a wall, "You are out numbered." Aqua gets in front of Pyro, and gets ready to put some cuffs around his wrist. Pyro never liked the idea of killers being put in jail for their crimes, and they aren't even police men, so what were they doing arresting him? It made no sense, but it was being done.  
"You may think I'm out numbered, but you forgot something about me.", Maylow told Team Pyro, smirking his evil smirk. Pyro knew that Maylow had the ability to control his own blood, and he has been using it to his advantage, since Maylow is weaker then the team because this minor fact. Maylow didn't shoot his blood out again, instead he just got out a gun, and grabbed Aqua, pointing the gun to her head, "You forgot that I have an arsenal of weapons with me, apparently."  
Pyro, shocked at this, began to wonder,'Why doesn't she just put cuffs around his hands now? Like, seriously! She is right there, it's not like Maylow would actually shoot her right?' Pyro took a step toward Maylow, and Maylow acted like he was about to pull the trigger, "Not a step closer!", Maylow told him as he walked back, through the door, and letting Aqua go as soon as the door is closed and locked. Maylow got away again.  
"God damn it!", Pyro yelled, hitting the guard rail next to him. Through all the tension, he forgot Electro was right behind him, not doing anything as usual. "Why didn't you help us?", Pyro said. Electro just shook his head, "The fox said not to get closer." Pyro was astounded by Electro's logic, "Now you listen to someone? Not even Maylow would stoup that low!", Pyro screamed. Aqua stepped in and separated the two, knowing they were about to fight, "Stop it you two! Maylow is gone again, we just do what we always do and chase him down." Pyro, listening, but still mad, walks toward Aqua and puts his hands on her shoulders, "We've been doing this for too long. This actually would've been our chance.", Pyro was cut off there by Aqua, while Electro had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Yes, and every other time before now has been the same, and it always will be. This has been going on for a while now Pyro. He is an assassin, and you are just, you."  
Pyro looked at Aqua strangely, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?", Pyro walked away from Aqua and started walking out of the building, "Let's go back to the base..."

Meanwhile, in Sonic's world, Eggman was just building another machine as always, "This will be sure to stop Sonic! But...just a final touch...", he grabbed a paint bucket, and colored the weak spot of the machine completely red, "That's perfect!", the stupid egg shaped man yelled, as he started to laugh soon after. His laughing stopped when a shadow appeared in front of him, that wasn't his own. He turned to look behind him, to see the forest that the base was open to, to let fresh air in, you know? Well there was an orange lion with green striped right there at the entrance. "Hello Eggman. I am not too sure, but I think you rule this planet? Either that, or I'm mistaken. But whatever you are trying to do with that machine, I've been checking how that machine works when you weren't looking, anyone who wants to destroy that thing will see a giant red hit me sign right there you know." "Who are you to question my genius! I don't rule this world yet, but I will!", Eggman yelled at the creature, infuriated that he has been questioned. "Hey, I'm just a liger who knows a bit about building machines, and that, is a shitty machine.", the liger says, "My name is Eclipse."  
"Eclipse...that sounds like an interesting name. So you think I don't build machines that well, correct?", Eggman asks.  
"Yes, in fact, this thing is awful. If you want it to be truly perfect, you may need to check a few things. If this is a killing machine, check how powerful it is, so you can get in a one hit kill instead of giving your enemy the chance to attack. And don't make the weak point so obvious, in fact. If you are so smart, cover it up!", Eclipse tells Eggman, as he walks around the machine pointing out problems. Sonic and Shadow runs through a door as it opens, not realizing there was an opening already on the other side of Eggman's base. Sonic sees the lion-like creature and begins to wonder what is actually going on, "I've seen you before! You are that liger that got himself out of jail after killing a bunch of people. You won't get away with this!", Sonic yells as he runs up to the liger, jumping and kicking. The next thing you know, Sonic falls to the ground, his butt on fire. "I'll handle this!", Shadow yells. He pulls out his Chaos Emerald, says the famous words, and just as if Eclipse knew what would happen, he pulls out his whip and strikes the Emerald saying those same words, and Shadow disappears. Sonic is confused, and where Shadow is found, know one will care about anymore.  
Shadow appeared on the space station A.R.K., during the accident. Confused of what just happened, he then realized he has the chance to save Maria, and runs to the room she is now in. Maria was shocked at seeing Shadow, and didn't say anything. Shadow put Maria in the capsule, then got himself in, and got the capsule to leave without pressing the button. Maria now saved, and Shadow remembering the other version of the time line that had occurred, Shadow made sure to protect Maria no matter what. He did everything for her, and even became human for her, somehow retaining his powers. Back to now, when Eclipse is here, Shadow who originally disappeared, due to changed events, was on a date with Maria as Sonic is fighting Eclipse. Sonic pulls out a phone and calls Shadow, "Shadow, I need your help! The liger from the news is at Eggman's base, I need you here right away!", Sonic said. Shadow hears his phone ring, and Maria sighs. Many times have they gone on dates in their years together, and many times has Sonic called during an issue. It's as if either Shadow and Maria are incredibly unlucky with the time they spend together, or Sonic and his friends are trying to keep the two apart, either way Maria wasn't liking it. "Shadow. Don't tell me, Sonic wants you to help with some monster, am I correct?", she says. "Yes, right on the dot. Sorry Maria, but can't just let Sonic fight him alone. He would be dead within a minute or so, you know him!", Shadow tells Maria as he gets ready to leave the Chinese restaurant they were eating at. "I will let you go this time Shadow. But next time this happens, I don't think I'll be able to take it. This is the last time you're ditching me. Next time we go on a date, if you ditch me for Sonic again, we're through.", Maria says. As she leaves as well, knowing that it's pointless staying there. Shadow left and Maria payed the money for the meal.

This doesn't go without a few more consequences...back in Pyro's world, things have changed drastically. Pyro, Aqua, and Electro have still chased Maylow into a base, but for different reasons than before...well somewhat. "Killer...spy. Who are you? I'm guessing an assassin right. Why have you been spying on us?", Pyro asks, taking a step forward, ready to summon his fire sword and swing at him. Maylow backs off, looking worried, "Hey, don't make me attack you. I can't tell you why."  
Aqua walks up to Maylow, "Tell me.", she says to Maylow, as he backs off. "I can't. OK...", he then gets ready to pull out a weapon. Pyro gives the signal for Electro to run up at Maylow, and begin attacking, Electro doesn't see the signal, and continues being useless. Aqua continues trying to get Maylow to tell her the reason, until Maylow pulls out a gun, "Quit it."  
"I have a gun too, dick.", Pyro tells Maylow as he pulls out his inflation gun, and shoots a hose at Maylow. Maylow confused, Pyro begins pumping. "So you say you won't tell us, and you threaten us by showing us that you have a gun. But then I show I have a gun, and then this happens, you must be pretty confused, right?", Pyro asks. Knowing he wouldn't get an answer, he just continues, "So if you don't agree to tell us, we will have fox shreds all over the place.", Pyro says, pumping Maylow up like a balloon. Electro was just laughing, and Aqua had face palmed, expecting something like this to happen.  
Maylow was actually growing into a fox balloon, his two tails red-tipped tails becoming thicker and rounder, and his belly becoming bigger and fatter, just like a balloon every part of his body was inflating. Pyro continued pumping, going faster and faster, until Maylow was just a round sphere. "Time for the finishing touch...", Pyro said as he switched the setting back to normal, where the hose came out of Maylow and the gun is ready to fire a bullet. "Do you want to tell us now?", Pyro asked, putting the gun up to the fox balloon's head...or what was the head after most of it was sucked in the body...I guess...  
Mumbling noises started, and Pyro took it for a yes, and let the air out. Just as this happened what seemed like a worm hole opened, and sucked Pyro and his friends in, Maylow going in with force due to flying around like a balloon, being filled with air, it wasn't too hard to suck him in anyway. The four animals began falling through the hole, and soon after, onto a liger.

Shadow was there by this time, pulled out his gun, and fired at Eclipse. At the same time, Pyro heard the gun shot, got up, summoned his fire sword, and blocked the bullet. Sonic was amazed at the speed, coming so close to his own. He has been beaten in speed quite a few times before, thinking back to Shadow, Eggman, Tails(sometimes), and a few others during races, usually not on foot, so his title was just to say that he is the hero of Mobius, you can keep the title. Still, this was embarrassing to see that this is something that he himself, the fastest thing alive, most likely couldn't do.  
Pyro was, once again, in shock. "What are you doing?", Pyro asked. The team looked around, as they all get off Maylow, who was flattened. "Anyone going to help him?", Sonic asks, as Shadow and Pyro ensue in a staring competition. Pyro walked up to the human, as he questioned Shadow's reasoning for firing at this liger. "He is a killer.", Shadow says, "You shouldn't of stopped me." Pyro looked back at the liger, and he wasn't there. "Where did the lion go?", Pyro walks up to the spot of where he was. Sonic and the rest of the group at the time realizes that they fell on the red spot there on the robot, and the robot was exploding. Eggman, confused, begins running knowing that the base was crumbling to pieces. Pyro gets Aqua, Electro, and reluctantly Maylow, and runs out of the base. Shadow and Sonic run out on their own, as the base finally collapses completely, and explodes, making the surrounding forest catch fire.  
"What the hell is going on?", Pyro and Shadow yell, looking at each other. Aqua is looking around at the forest, just as confused as everyone else. Pyro, Aqua, and Electro didn't know where they were or why they were sent here, Maylow was flattened, and Shadow, Sonic, and Eggman are wandering why this new group appeared out of nowhere.  
"Who are you 3?", Sonic asks the team. "I am Pyro, self-proclaimed hero of Earth, and master inflationist. This is my girlfriend Aqua, and my brother Electro. The flattened guy that I am holding is Maylow Mick.", Pyro answers, dropping Maylow on the ground, then using the gun to inflate him back to regular size. Aqua then asks the next question, "Who are you guys then, and who was that lion?" Shadow answers, "Well I'm Shadow, he is Sonic, and the bastard running away still is Eggman. Apparently the liger's name is Eclipse."  
"Liger?", Electro asks, no one deciding to answer. "Well, if you don't mind, we'll be on our way back home...where do we go to find our way home?", Pyro asks everyone. Sonic and Shadow look at each other, back at Pyro, and shrug.  
\"So no one knows how to go back home, or what just happened?", Maylow states, getting up and dusting himself off, "Well that's just great! How about we live the rest of our days here, in loops, hills, and trees land!" Sonic shakes his head,"This is South Island. Eggman makes horrible decisions, especially on how to build robots, but this is one bad decision. Building it on my home island is exactly where I expected it to be built. Wait...", Sonic notices after his statement that the forest is on fire, and so he runs at high speeds to each tree, going so fast that it puts the flames out, and within seconds he is back, "So, I was saying...", Sonic smirks. Pyro, not looking amused, just shakes his head, "So that's the fastest you can go?", Pyro laughs. Shadow just looked at Pyro, surprised, and unsure. "Yeah, so what. I'm the fastest thing alive.", Sonic says, defensively. "Well then, prove it. Tomorrow, how about a race. Around South Island maybe?", Pyro asks, starting the challenge. "While I normally don't turn down challenges like this, I don't feel right around you...there is something I'm missing...something...strange.", Sonic backs away, "Shadow, let's go." Sonic then leaves, and Shadow follows, reluctantly.  
"Why did you act like that all a sudden, Sonic? You could of easily beat him in a race.", Shadow tells Sonic. "I know...but I feel like there is something about him that I just don't understand yet. Tomorrow, we meet them again. I know they can get off this island alone, I won't be helping them after what happened earlier.", Sonic tells Shadow. They then boost across the ocean back to Station Square. Pyro, Electro, Aqua, and Maylow being left behind, look around the island. "I can't find anything.", Aqua tells Pyro. "What are we looking for again?", Electro questions, looking around at his friends wandering what happened still. Pyro runs up to a rock, and kicks it, making it fly through the air, "God damn it! This can't be it. I need to go back home and protect Earth. I can't be stuck...wherever we are!"  
"Mobius.", a familiar voice states. Pyro, fearing the worst, turns around and sees the liger. "Mobius?", Pyro questioned the liger, still mad, "What the fuck is a Mobius?" "Mobius is a planet, in fact, it's the planet we are all standing on right now.", Eclipse states. Standing on a tree, he jumps off and lands in front of Pyro. Pyro, without hesitation took his chance and pulled out the fire sword, ready to strike, when Eclipse hits him in the balls with the handle of the whip, "I knew what you were about to do, you know. No one here is an idiot...", the liger told Pyro, sarcastically. He then looked at Electro, "Well...almost no one."  
"Hey!", the fat wolf yells, as he is being held back by Aqua so a killing spree doesn't begin there. "So. No one knows what happened?", Eclipse smiles, chuckling, "You guys were sent here by something. On my planet, we see those all the time. It's the way I got here. Meet me tomorrow at Solana Canyon.", Eclipse then runs away. Everyone looking at Eclipse, excluding Maylow and Pyro, Pyro in pain, no one noticed Maylow had left during the confusion. Pyro was in for a treat when he got off the ground. This was only the beginning of his troubles on Mobius. One month later, Pyro Team found an island, floating in the sky. No, not Angel Island, this one was shaped like a star. To catch you guys up, Pyro didn't know where Solana Canyon was, so he never went there. Instead, he searched for an area to build a home. He titled it Pyro Team Base, so that it would give him more of a reason to expand the building, to a size houses normally aren't, that way he could put stolen technology from Eggman's "secret" bases there to protect. After a while, Pyro, Sonic, and Shadow got together and decided to work together against Eggman. Pyro named his island Star Island, and finding out where exactly the island is on the planet, was actually pretty interesting, learning that Mobius and Earth are actually quite alike. He started building machinery there, to fight Maylow and Eclipse, and god only knows what they were doing to prepare in fighting him. A rivalry started among the 3...

To be continued...


End file.
